Casinos typically have many different table games, including tables for playing Blackjack, Roulette, Baccarat, Poker or a Jackpot game. However, the player can only play one of these games at any given table. Present table games do not provide multiple games at the same table.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a table game which allows a player to play different casino games at the same table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table game where a player can play any one or all of the following casino games at the same time: Blackjack, Roulette Baccarat, Poker, or a Jackpot game.